


Uncover

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 18:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20362900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Ryoma asks Kagero if she's unhappy.





	Uncover

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, May 22/Dans une terre grasse et pleine d'escargots, je veux creuser moi-même une fosse profonde / In a rich, heavy soil, infested with snails, I wish to dig my own grave, wide and deep

"Are you unhappy, my love?" Ryoma questioned once the first greys of morning light had softened to an orangish hue and Kagero finally stirred beside him. He had slept, near-fitfully, for just a bit, but mostly he had stared at the dark ceiling in quiet contemplation of the last few weeks. It had been Takumi who'd made an offhand comment, but it was just enough for Ryoma to realize that indeed, something was amiss.

"Hmm?" Kagero blinked twice and then shifted to stretch, one long and lovely movement from fingers to toes. Ryoma had never not noticed her beauty, both physical and also the indescribable mix of her words, her loyalty, her overall presence... And here, in their bed, naked beneath a thin dark blanket, with Kagero staring at him with the full intensity of her being, Ryoma nearly forgot how to speak.

"Are you unhappy?" he finally repeated, softer, as he brought a hand to her cheek.

"I am not unhappy," Kagero replied far too quickly. She paused, quiet, closing her eyes and leaning into his touch. "Struggling a bit, but not unhappy."

"Struggling?"

"This is a very different mission that I'm on now." She reached to take his hand and brought it to his lips before shifting, smiling, and then, in one motion still under the cover of that thin dark blanket, she was on top of him. Her gaze said it all, though Kagero spoke to confirm.

"I have no regrets," Kagero said firmly. "The shadows are still there if I desire them, and I am still able to protect you and..." She leaned to kiss his cheek and then his neck. Ryoma shivered, already very aware of the warmth of her body against his. "More."

"And your struggles?" Ryoma questioned. He was well-distracted, but he expected no less. It was no failing on Kagero's part if she was not immediately comfortable in her elevated role. Certainly, there were days when Ryoma struggled as well. High Prince had been, in hindsight, a far cry from King.

"Something I shall be more open with," Kagero promised before reaching downward between their bodies, raising herself up just a bit to grasp at the undeniable proof of Ryoma's interest. "Though in return, you shall be more open with me as well."

"I will."

The thin dark blanket nearly came away from Kagero's shoulders as she brought him against her, warm and wet.

"When we are not so distracted," Kagero continued.

"Yes," Ryoma managed as he met her motion, pushing himself deeply into her.

The blanket ended up tossed aside, worries and struggles with it until after they had finished.

Then Kagero drew it back over their bodies, even before Ryoma could reach for it, not exactly cold but certainly feeling a bit too exposed for his immediate comfort.

"I have not wanted to burden you with trivial matters," Kagero admitted as she propped herself up on one elbow.

"I'm your husband; your burdens are mine," Ryoma replied.

Then, without comment, he listened. As he knew she would listen to him when the time came.

The sun continued to rise without Ryoma's notice, high and bright.


End file.
